<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quinlan-Weems Wedding by Nate56Mate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327962">The Quinlan-Weems Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate'>Nate56Mate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Recess (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Randall proposes to Ashley Q. the rest of The Ashleys scramble around to make the wedding perfect and hope that nothing screws up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Quinlan/Randall Weems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Randall Weems and Ashley Quinlan sat on a couch in Randall's living room, Randall's arm was over Ashley Q's shoulder, they were watching a cheesy Rom-Com.</p><p>They've been dating since 11th Grade, it's been about 5 years since they've started dating. Despite the fact they're from very different backgrounds, Ashley Q is from a upper class Irish-American family while Randall is from a middle class German-American family, they got along surprisingly well, most of the time at least.</p><p>"Hey Randy, can you get me a soda please?" Ashley Q. asked Randall. Randall got up and walked over to his kitchen.</p><p>When he got to the Fridge, he opened up the drawer of the counter next to the fridge and pulled out a box, which contained engagement rings, he was going to ask Ashley Q. to marry him.</p><p>"Randall, where's my soda?" Ashley Q cried out from the living room.</p><p>Randall walked over to the couch, pulled out one of the rings and got down on one of his knees.</p><p>"Ashley Siobhan Quinlan, will you marry me?" Randall asked.</p><p>Ashley Q. didn't know what to think, she loved Randall very much and did want to spend the rest of her life with him, but one the other hand, she really wanted that soda.</p><p>"Of course" She said, with a single tear dripping down one of her eyes "I will marry you" She hugged him and put on the ring "Can i please have that soda now?"</p><p>"Yes, anything for my future wife" Randall said, walking back to the kitchen to get his fiance a soda.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Ashley Q. along with her friends, Ashley Armbruster, Ashley Boulet, and Ashley Tomassian, were at a cafe having lunch.</p><p>"So, he asked you to marry him?" Ashley A. said. Out of Ashley Q's friends, she was the one who was the most skeptical of her and Randall's relationship.</p><p>Ashley Q. wasn't always comfortable talking about Randall with the other Ashleys, she didn't tell her friends she was dating Randall until after they graduated.</p><p>"Yes he did" Ashley Q. confirmed, taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p>"So, when's the wedding?" Ashley B. asked.</p><p>Ashley Q. spat her coffee out of her mouth. "He literally just proposed me last night, We didn't have the time to set a date for it, yet"</p><p>"Well, who have you told that you and Randall are engaged?" Ashley T. asked.</p><p>"Just you guys, Randall's probably going to tell Menlo, who will tell T.J, who will tell Spinelli, who will tell Gretchen, who will tell Vince, who will tell Gus, who will tell Mikey, who will tell everyone" Ashley Q. said.</p>
<hr/><p>"You're getting married?" Menlo said to Randall.</p><p>"Yeah, and everyone else thought i'd die alone" Randall said proudly. </p><p>Randall and Menlo were sitting on Randall's couch, they were watching The Suite Life of Zack and Cody on Disney+.</p><p>"So, do any of your parents know?" Menlo asked.</p><p>"We haven't had the chance to tell them yet" Randall said "We're worried our parents won't like each other very much, My great grandfather, Wilhelm Weems, arrived here at the same time her great grandfather, Dermot Quinlan, They got into a rivalry over a small plot of land, the rivalry ended with no clear winner and the Quinlans and the Weems have never spoke to each other since" Randall explained to Menlo.</p><p>"Well, Randall, when's the wedding?" </p><p>"I don't know Menlo, I literally proposed to her last night, Give us time" Randall groaned.</p><p>"You know, Is your wedding to be an Irish or a German one?" Menlo asked.</p><p>"We don't know, we're probably just gonna have it be a normal, American wedding" </p><p>"Well, if you need help setting it up, I'll be around" Menlo walked out of the house.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm gonna be a married man" Randall said to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"YOU'RE WHAT!?" Ashley Q's parents yelled in unison.</p><p>Ashley Q. told her parents that she and Randall were engaged, They weren't amused when they first heard that she was dating a middle class German, let alone one that was from their rival family, but now, they were getting married.</p><p>"You cannot marry that Weems boy" Quincy Quinlan, Ashley Q's dad, said.</p><p>"I'm 21, dad, i'm old enough to make my own decisions" Ashley Q. snapped at her father.</p><p>"Your grandfather will be devastated" Heather Quinlan, Ashley Q's mother, said.</p><p>"Grandpa is just continuing what his father did so many years ago, Can't we just look past what the Weems family did?" Ashley Q. asked.</p><p>"NEVER" </p><p>The three Quinlans looked over to the stairs and saw Brian Quinlan, Ashley Q's grandfather, standing at the top of them.</p><p>"I'd rather die than see my granddaughter marry a bloody Weems" Brian roared.</p><p>"Why are You three still prejudiced against my fiance's family just because of what Randall's great grandfather did?" Ashley Q. cried.</p><p>"Because they tried to steal land that was rightfully ours" Brian said.</p><p>"Well, maybe it was rightfully theirs"</p><p>Quincy fainted into Heather's arms.</p><p>"I will not hear such blasphemy in my house, especially from my granddaughter" Brian said.</p><p>Ashley Q. then bolted out of the house and slammed the door.</p><hr/><p>"YOU CANNOT MARRY THAT QUINLAN GIRL" Randall's grandfather, Carl, yelled.</p><p>"But, grandpa"</p><p>"Do not talk back to your grandfather, Randall" Randall's father, Leonard, told his son.</p><p>"You let me date her, but you can't let me marry her?" Randall complained.</p><p>"Dating is one thing, marriage is another" Carl said.</p><p>"I love her, and you can't stop me" Randall told him family.</p><p>"Just watch us stop you" Leonard snarled.</p><p>Randall stormed out of the house, leaving his family in the dust.</p><hr/><p>"Our parents are just unbelievable" said Ashley Q,</p><p>"Our grandfathers just refuse to see past their fathers' feud" said Randall.</p><p>"I guess we have to get married in secret" Ashley Q. sadly sighed.</p><p>Randall stands up "No, we are going to get married and we are going to invite our families, even if they object"</p><p>"But, Randy, it might spark another war between our families, I don't want that, what if we have children, will our grandfathers accept them" Ashley Q. started to cry.</p><p>"Ash, please don't cry, we'll sort it out" Randall put his arm around his fiance.</p><hr/><p>At Kelso's, T.J, Spinelli, Vince, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus are sitting down at a booth.</p><p>"So i heard Randall and Ashley Q. are tying the knot" T.J said.</p><p>"I'm just surprised they started dating at all" Gus took a sip from his frappe.</p><p>"A union between a Powderpuff and a Weasel, these are strange times" Spinelli said.</p><p>"Old newspapers from the 1930s mention that their great grandfathers got into a feud that continues into this day, so i assume their families don't support the engagement" Gretchen informed her friends.</p><p>"Isn't love just great" Mikey said.</p><p>"I'm still in disbelief that Ashley Q. and Randall are engaged" Vince rested his chin on his hand.</p><p>"So are we getting invited or not?" Gus asked, the Main Six never really became friends with the Ashleys or Randall, they stopped being rivals, but they never hunt out with them or anything.</p><p>"We'll just have to wait and see" T.J said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>